


Affirmation

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Mikey can’t ever get enough of his brother.





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober day 7: incest, praise kink 
> 
> Come on I couldn’t see this prompt and not do them (Ok I could have, I could have used the Maddens or the Kaulitz’s or Palaye). Also it’s a little late cause I got tired last night, oops

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are big brother?” Mikey purred the words as he stared down at his brother. Gerard was on his knees, completely naked before him and Mikey couldn’t help but reach down, trailing his fingers along his neck until he was standing in front of him. Gerard’s cheeks were flushed and Mikey couldn’t help but smile. He knew Gerard didn’t quite believe it, even though he didn’t say anything, but that didn’t mean Mikey would stop telling him. He was stubborn like that.

“I’m so lucky.” Mikey continued, shifting his fingers so they drifted over his chin and brushing across his lips. On instinct, Gerard parted them, his tongue darting out to lap at his fingers. He couldn’t help but slip them into his mouth, letting out a soft moan as he started to suck on them. “Lucky to have such a pretty boy like you in my bed.”

In response, Gerard groaned around his fingers, his soft, wet tongue pressing up against them. “Mmm you’re always so eager when you have something in your mouth.” Mikey studied him as he slid his fingers in and out steadily, the saliva coating them glinting in the light. “You always look so pretty with something between your lips and down your throat.” He brushed his thumb against his cheek, smiling as Gerard’s head bobbed as he nodded. “Such a good boy for me.” Gerard flicked his eyes up to meet Mikey’s and it looked like he was pleading. “Mmm, what is it? What do you want?” He slipped his fingers out of his mouth slowly and his brother whimpered. “Use your words brother.”

“I want your dick.” He whispered, sounding both desperate and needy. “Please.”

“Where?” Mikey asked, running his wet fingers across his lips. “Here? Or maybe you’d rather I fucked your sweet ass?” Gerard squirmed slightly on the spot and he could see the indecision in his eyes. “Or if you can’t decide I could just jerk myself as I watch you squirm.”

“Nooo!” Gerard whined, shaking his head. “I need you inside me, I always do.” He shifted again, pushing his ass backwards and it made Mikey smirk. “Fuck my ass, please.”

“There, see, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Mikey stepped away from him, going to grab the lube from the bedside table. He loved this, having all the time in the world to actually be with his brother. No needing to hide away or worry about being caught, so they could take their time or be as loud as they wanted, they were just free to be themselves. The thought made him smile and his dick ache before he returned to his brother. “I want to see you prepare yourself for me alright?”

“Yes brother.” Gerard nodded, taking the tube once it was offered to him. He squeezed the lube out onto his fingers, slicking them up until they were glistening. Gerard licked his lips, adjusting his stance and parting his legs so he could reach down between them, bypassing his dick. Although Mikey couldn’t see clearly from this angle, he could tell by his hand movements and the way he moaned that he was fingering himself. Mikey couldn’t help but remember the noises that Gerard had made on stage, the way he made exaggerated moans as he pretended to jerk himself off in front of a crowd of eager fans. While the sounds always turned him on, and resulted in him pinning Gerard to the nearest surface after the show, it didn’t compare to the actual sounds that he made while he was like this.

Mikey palmed his cock as he watched him, stepping closer to rub it across his lower lip. Eagerly he opened up and Mikey couldn’t resist, sliding his cock into his warm, inviting mouth. “Mmm you’re so good to me big brother. You have the best mouth.” Mikey gasped as Gerard started to suckle on his cock. His movements were were fairly slow and steady, his tongue fluttering against his cock as he bobbed up and down. “Yeah, that’s it. You really are the best little cocksucker.” The praise made Gerard purr around his cock, the vibrations making him ache on his tongue. 

He allowed his brother to suck him for a few more moments, his movements becoming steadily faster until he threaded his fingers through his hair, tugging him off. Gerard made the prettiest noise at the loss and Mikey was tempted to thrust back into his mouth, but he knew if he he’d not be able to stop. “Up on the bed, there’s a good boy.”

Gerard nodded as Mikey stepped back, taking the lube and quickly slicking himself up as he watched his brother rise to his feet and climb onto the bed. “On your back, I want to see your pretty face as I pound into you.” Another groan left his lips as he laid on the bed, somehow looking even more gorgeous like this, his legs spread in invitation. It made Mikey want to kiss him all over, making sure every inch of his skin received the attention and love that it deserved. That would have to wait for later though, as right now Mikey’s cock was much to eager for release.

Tossing the lube to one side, Mikey stood at the end of their bed, taking ahold of Gerard’s ankles to pull him closer to him, letting go once his ass was at the edge of the bed at the perfect height for him. He didn’t need to say anything else to him, as Gerard folded his legs up so that his knees were against his chest, the curve of his perfect ass even more on display now. Mikey licked his lips, holding him open with one hand as his other guided his dick to the open, twitching hole. He brushed his head against it briefly before pushing inside, sinking into his heat. In one easy thrust, Mikey was fully inside his older brother, his full balls slapping against his ass.

“Fuck Gee, your ass is just the best.” Mikey whispered breathlessly, staying still and just enjoying the feeling of being inside him. It was true, Gerard was the best that he’d ever had, though he couldn’t exactly explain exactly why that was. He moved his hands, running his fingers over the back of Gerard’s thighs, enjoying the feel of the soft, pale skin. “You really are so beautiful.” Mikey started to move then, rolling his sharp hips as he held onto him tightly.

Beneath him Gerard moaned and his head tipped back against the soft blankets. He really was the prettiest person in the world to Mikey, especially when he was like this. His long hair framed his face and it somehow made him seem angelic, despite how debauched the situation was. 

Mikey kissed his ankle, holding onto his legs and pulling them over his shoulders. The slight change in position meant he could reach around his legs and take his brother’s dick in hand, starting to jerk him off. “I love your dick too.” Mikey purred between thrusts, squeezing his fingers around his erection. “Feels so good in my hand, tastes so good down my throat.” Gerard groaned, their eyes meeting and he could see the lust in his eyes. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me Gee? Are you gonna paint yourself with your cum?”

Gerard nodded, his lips parted but any words he was going to say died in his throat as Mikey slammed into him hard. He was going faster now, his hips snapping back and forth as his lust took control. He wanted to fill him up, to mark his brother as his own again. It was a feeling that would never get old, no matter how many times that he’d did it. “Cum for me big brother, I want to see it...”

Gerard made soft groans, which Mikey recognised as a sign he was close to the edge. His hips lifted up from the bed into Mikey’s hand and he was sure he felt him throb in his fingers. The sight of Gerard cumming was something that he’d never get tired off either. He looked so beautiful whenever he came, the pearly white fluid landing in spurts across the swell of his belly.

“So beautiful, you’re such a good boy for me. You’re always so good for me.” Mikey let go of his softening dick, dragging his fingers through the stains before bringing them to his lips, swiping his tongue through his cum. “Mmm always taste so good too.”

Gerard squirmed on the sheets as Mikey thrust deep into him one final time, filling him up as he cried out his name. He was grateful that he could do that, that he didn’t need to bite back his moans and so he could be as loud as he always wanted to be. 

As he caught his breath he felt Gerard’s hand reach out, his fingers brushing against against his arm. “I love you Mikes.” Gerard whispered with a smile, his fingers drawing circles over his skin. Those were his favourite words to hear from him and they sent a warm shiver through him. 

“I love you too Gee.” He kissed his ankle again, slowly drawing his softening dick out of him. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up before we can snuggle.” As soon as the words left his lips, he effortlessly sank to his knees, leaning in to swipe his tongue across his leaking hole.


End file.
